Comment s'appelleratelle?
by flaminska
Summary: Bill si zittisce, mentre le sue dita riprendono a giocare con una ciocca dei capelli di Fleur. “Muriel?” propone infine.


**Titolo: **Comment s'appellera-t-elle?.  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personaggi: **Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour.

**Rating:** Verde.  
**Tipologia: **one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e i personaggi della serie non appartengono a me ma a J.K. Rowling e non vengono usati da me a scopo di lucro.

**Credits:** il titolo della raccolta è tratto dalla canzone _La porta dei sogni_ di Luciano Ligabue. E' legato al nome Astoria, che significa _stella_.

**Note autrice: **nuova fiction su HP. E' da un po' che non scrivevo su questo fandom. E' una Bill/Fleur, in cantiere da molto _tempo_. Se vi va, leggete anche **Full Moon**, la mia prima one-shot su questa coppia. Non betata, scusate eventuali errori.

Commenti e critiche sono graditi come sempre.

Detto questo, buona lettura!

_S_.**  
**

**COMMENT S'APPELLE****RA-T-ELLE? (*)**

_Victoire: __avantage qu'on remporte sur les ennemis dans une guerre, dans une bataille_.

A volte Fleur si ritrova distesa sul divano, a fissare sovrappensiero il soffitto di Villa Conchiglia, mentre le sue dita tracciano piccoli cerchi sulla pelle attorno all'ombelico. E a volte, da quando le è apparso quell'enorme pancione, si ritrova a sobbalzare leggermente quando sente il piccolo - _la petite_, si corregge subito mentalmente in quei momenti - muoversi.  
Fleur ne è certa, sarà una bambina, non un maschio, come si ostina a credere Bill. Lo sente, lo _percepisce_ dentro di sé. Ed è certa che il suo istinto di futura mamma non si sbaglia.  
Un sonoro _crack_ proveniente dalla cucina le annuncia l'arrivo di Bill e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Lo sente sfilarsi il cappotto, che cade da qualche parte con un soffice _pof_, e chiamarla a gran voce.  
"_Sur le divan_.(**)" gli urla in risposta, voltandosi verso la porta della cucina.  
Si alza piano, spostandosi di lato per lasciare spazio a Bill, che appare subito dopo nel salotto, tenendo tra le braccia un piccolo orsacchiotto di peluche, verso il quale Fleur lancia uno sguardo curioso.  
"Me l'ha dato Philip. Porta sfortuna fare regali prima della nascita del bambino, lo so." spiega Bill, sedendosi accanto a lei e circondandole le spalle con un braccio. "Però ci teneva tanto a fare un regalo al piccolo." aggiunge, passandole il peluche.  
Fleur se lo rigira fra le mani per un po', affondando le dita nel materiale soffice e seguendo il contorno del vestitino alla marinara che l'orsacchiotto indossa.  
"E' blu." constata, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Sì. Perché sarà un maschio." replica con decisione, annuendo piano.  
"Sarà una femmina." ribatte Fleur, alzandosi un po' per guardarlo.  
"Maschio." ripete lui, con un sorriso divertito stampato sulle labbra.  
"Femmina."  
"No, sarà un maschio."  
Fleur sbuffa e si rimette seduta, appoggiando la testa alla spalla di Bill. Chiude per un attimo gli occhi e sospira. Controbattere è tutto inutile. Le dita di Bill si infilano tra i suoi capelli, cominciando ad arricciarli.  
"Che ne dici di Arthur?" chiede all'improvviso con _nonchalance_, appoggiando il regalo per il piccolo sul tavolinetto accanto al divano.  
Fleur gli tira un pizzicotto sul braccio, facendolo sussultare.  
"Ok. _Ok_, è una bambina." si rassegna, dandole ragione.  
"Però dobbiamo trovarle un nome. Che ne dici di Megan?"  
"_Mh, _no."  
"Amanda?"  
"No."  
"Isabelle?"  
"_Non_."  
Bill si zittisce, mentre le sue dita riprendono a giocare con una ciocca dei capelli di Fleur.  
"Muriel?" propone infine, cercando di rimanere serio, ma i suoi tentativi risultano inutili quando scoppia a ridere, aggiungendo, in un sussurro, qualcosa del tipo '_a quella pazza di mia zia farebbe _davvero_ piacere_'.  
Fleur arriccia il naso in disapprovazione sentendo l'ultimo nome.  
"_Non_." dichiara decisa, imbronciandosi per un attimo. "Mi pia_s_ce Victoire." dice, continuando a tracciare piccoli cerchi con la punta delle dita sulla sua pancia.  
"Victoire." ripete Bill, provando a scandire bene il nome, con qualche difficoltà. Lo ripete ancora, e ancora. "Sì, mi piace." ammette, prima di abbassarsi verso di lei per darle un bacio leggero.  
E Fleur non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

*

_2 maggio 2000_

Il pianto della sua bambina - "_La mia petite"_, mormora con una punta d'orgoglio - è forse il suono più dolce che abbia mai sentito. Fleur pensa che non si potrebbe mai stancare di guardare quei suoi occhioni azzurri, quell'accenno di capelli sulla sua piccola testolina, quelle manine che si stringono attorno alle sue dita.  
"E' perfetta." sussurra Bill al suo orecchio, stringendo Fleur a sé.  
"_Oui_."  
"La nostra piccola Muriel." aggiunge il ragazzo, con una risata.  
"_Victoire_." lo corregge Fleur immediatamente, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire a sua volta una risatina.  
E Bill ripete ancora quel nome, il nome di sua figlia, come quella volta a Villa Conchiglia. Sorride, accarezzando piano quella piccola creatura che lo osserva incuriosito.  
Fleur inclina la testa di lato, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Bill. Guarda per un attimo davanti a sé, incrociando lo sguardo di un infermiere sorridente che sbircia dalla soglia della porta.  
I Medimaghi del San Mungo, Fleur ha notato, passano spesso davanti alla sua camera, trovando scuse per lanciare un'occhiata rapida a lei e alla sua bambina. Fleur ne conosce il motivo, sa perché la sua _petite_ attira tutta l'attenzione del personale dell'ospedale.  
Sono passati due anni dalla guerra che ha portato alla sconfitta di Voldemort. Due anni da quando la guerra ha portato via molto a molti, da quando la vita di numerose famiglie è cambiata drasticamente. E in quel giorno di ricordo, la sua piccola è venuta al mondo.  
E Fleur pensa che quel nome sia davvero perfetto.  
"_Bienvenue, Victoire._(***)" mormora, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

**FIN**

**Note finali.**

**(*) **Come si chiamerà?

**(**) **Sul divano(sottinteso_ Je suis_)

**(***)** Benvenuta, Victoire.


End file.
